To determine whether 13-cis-retinoic acid (cRA) is capable of causing dedifferentiated thyroid cancer to regain the ability to take up iodine, enabling detection and treatment of the cancer with radioactive iodine. To determine the efficacy of cRA treatment and of combined treatment with radioactive iodine.